Talk:Sela
I think it should be mentioned that although Picard & Co. clearly saw Sela's resemblance to Tasha Yar, they had no memory of the alternate timeline in which Yar traveled into the past with the Enterprise-C and thus couldn't understand how Tasha -- who from their POV had died only a few years before at a relatively young age -- could have a 20-year-old daughter. I don't think they ever figured it out. there is a lot missing here. i didn't even know she was in mind's eye Sela's Name Could Sela have been named after actress Sela Ward - Adambomb1701 19:12, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :I doubt it... Most of Ward's popularity seems to be far too recent to warrant naming this character after her. I may be wrong, but I believe there may have been a more cunning or mischievous Sela that this character was named after. However, I have very little evidence with which to base this theory. In any case I am trying to discover the origin of Sela's name, if anyone has some insight. 03:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Meaningless death :From "Events leading to birth" *''"When the Enterprise-C returned to its correct position in the timeline, Yar traveled with them, knowing that to remain in 2366 would result in her dying a meaningless death."'' I thought that it was something more along the lines of.. :When the Enterprise-C returned to its correct position in the timeline, Yar traveled with them, knowing that she was not meant to be alive. Or am I wrong? --Isequals 02:50, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Senseless death is what is actually stated in the episode: ::TASHA: "At least, with a tactical officer on board, they will have a chance to defend themselves well, Captain... it may be a matter of seconds or minutes... but those could be the minutes that change history... '''Guinan says I died a senseless death in the other time line. I didn't like the sound of that, sir. I've always known the risks that come with a Starfleet uniform. If I am to die in one, I'd like my death to count for something.'" :I'll change the article to say "senseless". --OuroborosCobra talk 03:07, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Path to 2409 Should there not be mention of Sela's role in the Star Trek Online back story, under Background or Apocrypha? - Khaaaaan! 01:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It would go under Apocrypha. - 01:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Blonde Romulan In the Background, there are two consecutive statements that, I believe, lead to an unintentional implication: :: ''Sela has the distinction of being the first (and only) blonde Romulan seen in Star Trek. This is due to the fact that her mother is a Human with blonde hair. The second statement implies that her distinction of being the only blonde Romulan seen in Trek arose because of her mother's hair color. I don't think that's what's intended, nor do I think it's correct. There could be untold numbers of blonde (and blond) Romulans, though we've only seen one (Sela). But the reason she was the only one seen was not due to her mother's hair color: rather, Sela s hair color was due to her mother's. That is, her mother's hair color has nothing to do with the fact that Sela was the only blonde Romulan we saw. It just is an explanation for Sela's hair color. We don't know why we never saw other blond/e Romulans; we only "know" (or can speculate) why Sela was blonde. Anyone agree we should reword the above statements to reflect the truth and (as I believe), the writer's intent? (And sorry I couldn't write with more concision. I was trying to ensure clarity.) 12:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Clone? Considering that Sela looks exactly Tasha Yar, with no noticeable Romulan features, I'm surprised there hasn't been speculation that Sela was actually a clone. Considering that the Romulans made a child clone of Picard without his knowledge (as seen in Star Trek: Nemesis), I think it's plausible that they also made an embryonic clone of Tasha Yar, and then implanted it in Tasha's womb without her even realizing what was going on. It might have been part of the same program that made Shinzon. 04:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sela was half-Romulan(complete with ears, I think) and thus not a clone. Even if not, speculation is not permitted in articles.--31dot 11:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Other relatives: Ishara (aunt) Imho, it is noteworthy to include Tasha Yar's sister, Ishara Yar, in the characterbox, as she is the the aunt of Sela. Or is there a reason I don't've realized yet that does not permit such a notion? Markonian 17:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :An interesting point, I'm not sure we could say for certain that Ishara was her aunt, as Sela's mother was from the alternate timeline- we don't know that Ishara was alive in that timeline.--31dot 17:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean: Although they're genetically linked they are separated by timeline. Disregarding that would open a can of worms, because then (e.g.) Chris Pine's Kirk would suddenly be the (genetic) father of Prime David Marcus. Markonian 16:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC)